wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Summon Succubus
Summon Succubus is a core warlock ability learned at level 28. It allows warlocks to summon a succubus minion under their command, existing until dismissed or killed. While succubi have a basic attack, they also have a crowd control ability. She does melee range physical and shadow damage with her whip, can cast Lesser Invisibility on herself and can cast the Seduction crowd-control spell. Abilities * : basic attack, dealing shadow damage * : crowd control ability * : damaging attack plus AoE knockback Modified by * ;Talents * * * * ; Demonology abilities * Tips *The succubus is particularly useful on enemies of a lower level than the warlock due to her higher damage output than the voidwalker. *Because of her Seduction power, the succubus is a very useful pet for a warlock in most PvP situations. Her Lesser Invisibility power is also very useful; opponents will underestimate a warlock whom they believe not to have a pet out. Removed chain The Succubus was rewarded from the following quests: * (Stormwind) * (Orgrimmar) * (Undercity) Trivia * There are at least 1,122 possible names for a Warlock's Succubus. As with other demon pets, this name is randomly selected with the binding of the succubus and based on a combination of prefix and suffix; possible prefixes include Ael, Aez, An, Ang, Bet, Bron, Bry, Carr, Catt, Dalo, Dar, Di, Dis, Dom, Drus, El, Eler, Fier, Glyn, Hel, Hes, Huk, Jhor, Kal, Lyn, Mir, Naz, Nim, Sar, Sel, Sy, Vil, and Zah and possible suffixes include aith, anda, antia, en, eri, erisa, erni, iana, ieth, ihala, lia, lissa, lith, lune, lynn, na, nar, neth, nia, nys, ola, ona, ora, rah, rida, riel, tai, thea, vina, vva, wen, wena, xia, and yla. Thus, while most NPC Blizzard-licensed succubus names are not possible names for a Warlock's bound succubus, an exception is found in the WoW miniatures game's succubus, Helwen. ** Reports of other in-game succubus names, such as Shaa'ron (perhaps inspired by the World of Warcraft Ozzy Osbourne advertisement World of Warcraft Ozzy Osbourne commercial) have yet to be verified. * Succubi have a rather notorious idle animation set. She will either pose, admire her nails, or on occasion spank her butt and let out an erotic squealed "Oooooh!". * The unique swimming animation for a succubus is, perhaps non-surprisingly, a form of breastroke. * When you make /flirt or /kiss emote Succubi will love you, causing hearts to appear over your head and hers. This effect has a cooldown and is not reflected in the combat log but will disrupt invisibility until it can be recast. * Voiceovers when summoned: : "Now what?!" : "Couldn't resist, could you?" : "Hmmm, you're in trouble now." : "Don't touch what you can't afford." * Voiceovers when ordered to attack: : "Let's have some fun." : "Being bad never felt so good." : "Let's get this party started." : "Now you're talking." * Voiceovers when ordered to cast a spell: : "Quid Pro Quo." : "As the master wishes." : "You got it." : "Say please." * Voiceovers when dismissed: : "Next time I'll be the master." : "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." : "Try not to miss me too much." : "I hope it was good for you." * Funny voiceover: : "First we'll start with a little fire. Am I bugging you, I'm not touching you, am I bugging you, I'm not touching you. There - now you're hot AND bothered." Patch changes * * * * * * References External links Category:Shadow spells Category:Summon spells Category:Warlock abilities